Textes en Pagailles - Tome 2
by Barukku Iris
Summary: On prends les mêmes et on reccomence! Venait surivre les aventure d'Harry et ses amis dans la 'suite' du Tome 1. Entre Maggie, Marius toujours là, Harry toujours plus mignon... Venait mes amis!
1. 0 Entracte

**Salutation mes amis !**

Me revoilà pour le Tome 2 !

Ce recueil (oui cette fois c'est un recueil) est là pour regrouper la totalité des textes que je… réaliserais ? ouais réaliserais dans le cadre des Nuits du Forum Francophone.

Le principe est simple : de 21h à 4 nous avant une heure pour écrire sur un thème donner. Après si on fusionne deux thème est qu'un autre ne nous inspire pas libre à nous de continuer sur le/les thème(s) précédant(s). Et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je vous invite à replonger dans l'Univers de TeP avec moi !

Oui il y a un fil rouge (comme c'est finalement plus ou moins le cas dans le Tome 1) mais l'Ordre Chronologique et moi ne seront pas amis sur ce recueil.

**Détail important qui me désole beaucoup :**  
_Harry Potter_ est à J.K. Rowling.  
Quant à _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_, il est à Amano Akira-sensei.

Et ma publication sera plus régulière a raison d'une Nuit par moi. A la fin du dernier OS de la Nuit vous aurez la date de la prochaine.

Les Nuits sont toujours le premiers Vendredi ou Samedi du mois et on a jusqu'au Mercredi suivant pour publier dans le cadre de la Nuit.

Allez, je retourne à mes textes de cette première Nuit !


	2. 1 Mission Républicaine

**Et voilà le premier Texte de cette première Nuit. 114****ème**** Nuit et premier thème nous partons avec Harry. Un Harry d'une vingtaine d'années !**

**Et une mention spéciale à **Noyr Desyre **qui a littéralement bondi sur ce Tome 2 quand j'ai mis l'Entracte en ligne. Merci ça a refait ma journée Noyr (je peux t'appeler Noyr ?)**

* * *

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois en observant sa cible : qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant ! Et c'est _ça_ qui avait doublé le CEDEF… soit ils étaient très nuls, soit ce type cachait extrêmement bien son jeu… mais dans tous les cas il devait mourir, si possible avant qu'il n'ait revendu les information volées au CEDEF a des ennemis de la Famille.

Ce qui n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était venu dans cet endroit pour vendre ses infos. D'autres Familles italiennes seraient prêtes en donner presque tout leur revenu du mois pour des info sur les Vongola et ce type préférer les vendre à des… des quoi d'ailleurs ? Quelles Familles viendraient chercher des information sur la meilleure Famille mafieuse mondiale dans un trou perdu pareil ? Parce que c'est ce qu'était Oviedo aux yeux du brun : un trou perdu d'une taille certes raisonnable… mais les villages/villes les plus proche était à 20 km ! et en plus ce parasite été actuellement dans une Iglesia. Alors certes le jeune homme ne croyait pas en un Dieu quelconque mais il avait quand même une certaine éthique qui lui interdisait d'entrer dans un lieu saint armé. Cible à abattre ou non. Bon au moins le 'Sauveur du Monde Sorcier' 'Survivant' et tutti quanti avait découvert les paysages de la République Dominicaine. Il ferait peut-être un peu de tourisme après avoir éliminé ce type ?

La cible sortit nerveusement de la Iglesia en regardant de tous les côtés nerveusement. Malheureusement, -pour lui- Hadrian James Potter, Lord de sa famille, ne lui laissa pas une seule chance de traverser la rue qu'il l'abattit d'une balle en pleine tête et le regarda s'écrouler mort sur le parvis de la Iglesia.

Les passants, principalement des locaux sortant de la Iglesia, commencèrent à crier et à paniquer, se bousculant les uns les autres. Les représentant de la loi arrivèrent assez vite compte tenu de l'absence de structure dédier dans la ville, ou le village pour ce qu'en savait l'assassin. Il s'éloignât discrètement de la zone d'agitation avant de trouver un moyen de sortir de la ville. Il avait du temps pour le tourisme maintenant. Surtout le temps d'attendre la confirmation de la mort de sa cible.

* * *

**Hey hey!  
Alors ce premier Textes? Promis les P'tits Chiffres reviendrons aussi!**

**La review est mon carburant!**


	3. 2 Être une Mère

**Et voilà le 2****nd**** texte écrit dans le cadre de la 114****ème**** Nuit du Fof ! et au final j'ai encore changé d'avis à la dernière minute. Si j'ai le courage il y aura donc un 3****ème**** texte dans le cadre de la Nuit… sinon il y aura le texte. Ici. Mais pas pour la nuit même si j'utiliserais le 3ème thème.**

**Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

Magia, représentation physique de la Magie avait passer beaucoup de chose a ses enfants : les innombrables Guerres, ceux qui bafouaient leur essence même, ceux qui détruisaient pour détruire, ceux qui évinçaient leurs frères et sœurs, et même ceux qui tentaient de 'lui parler'. Elle avait tous pardonnait. À chaque fois. Elle avait juste baissé le nombre de naissance dite 'magique' chez les initiateur du problème. Mais malheureusement les plus… pénible ne semblait pas comprendre. Surtout les 'Anglais' ces humain, magique ou non, qui vivait sur deux îles, proches l'une de l'autre, dans le Nord du monde.

Mais là. Là ils venaient de dépasser les limite de l'acceptable. Non seulement cette communauté ne cessait de la décevoir mais en plus il avait interprété une 'prophétie' pour condamner un enfant ! un des enfants qu'elle aimait déjà énormément. Et le Soi-disant leader de la communauté voulait maintenant laisser ce pauvre petit sur un perron avec une simple et fine couverture alors que la nuit était glaciale. Magia observa l'homme partir. Elle attendit un moment pour être sûre que personne ne viendrait surveillait l'enfant ou le prendre. Mais une heure plus tard personne n'était venu. Alors la Mère Magie pris une forme physique.

Si un être magique venait à passer par ici en cet instant il verrait une femme brune aux cheveux long, jusqu'au bas de son dos, à la silhouette fine, vêtue d'une robe blanche semblant être faite une seule étoffe, la peau d'une jolie couleur caramel. La femme s'approcha de perron du numéro 4 de la rue et récupéra la paquet qui y étais posé.

Sitôt que Magia eu le bébé dans ses bras elle lui lança une vague de chaleur et lui fit un rapide diagnostique. Et ce qu'elle en apprit ne lui plus pas. Pas du tout. Elle allait devoir rencontrer ses enfants de la terre. De toute façon elle avait toujours aimé Pluton et ses enfants. Maggia avança un peu dans la rue s'éloignant de plus en plus du numéro 4 et les sorts qui y était apposés tout en utilisant les sort susmentionné pour espionner le Grand Homme qui les y avait mis.

Quand elle arriva chez les enfants de Pluton ces dernier la regardèrent avec étonnement, l'aura brillante qui l'entourait les subjuguaient. Mais comme les être pragmatique qu'ils étaient, ils se reprirent suffisamment vite pour que cela ne soit pas réellement gênant pour elle. L'un d'eux, plus rapide que ses camarade, avança à sa hauteur, presque un bond, et lui demanda avec une pointe d'admiration ce qu'elle désirait.

« Cet enfant à quelques chose de dangereux en lui. Quelques chose qu'il n'avait pas à la naissance. Ainsi que des sort que je ne veux pas risquer enlever moi-même : cela attirerait l'attention des mauvaises personnes, répondit-elle au Gobelin.  
\- Bien sûr Noble Dame, s'inclinât son interlocuteur. Veuillez me suivre nous allons nous occuper de ceci. Vous aurez besoin d'autre chose, Noble Dame ?  
\- Une identité mortelle, humaine et non magique, demanda Magia. Et un moyen de sortir de ce… Pays, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr Noble Dame. Nous allons nous occuper de tout ce que vous souhaiterais, s'inclinât une nouvelle fois la créature. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois, un bois noir, orné de pierre précieuse et d'or sans que cela ne fasse charger. Le Gobelin, qui n'avait pas dit son nom, toqua avant d'immédiatement ouvrir la porte – suffisamment pour lui mais pas pour elle- et pénétra dans la pièce. Quelques mots dans la langue rocailleuse des Gobelins (ou Parlé Gobelin**[1]**) et le guide ouvrit grand la porte pour permettre à la Noble Dame de pénétrer dans la pièce, qui était à la fois un bureau et une salle du trône visiblement.

Derrière le bureau en marbre un Gobelin d'allure plus noble que son guide jusqu'à présent était penché sur des papiers mais releva la tête sitôt Magia entrée dans la salle. Son regard plongea aussi très vite vers son paquet et il fronça les sourcils en se redressant.

« Noble Dame. Il y a longtemps que vous êtes venue nous visiter, dit-il.  
\- Oui je n'en ai pas ressenti la nécessité. Pouvez-vous aider mon petit ?  
\- Gripsec !  
\- Mon Seigneur ? interrogea le susnommé.  
\- Fait mander un Soigneur et un Shaman dans l'instant. Et précise bien qu'il s'agit du petit de la Noble Dame ! Tonna le Roi Ragnuk II**[2]**.  
\- Tout de suite Mon Seigneur ! »

Gripsec tourna les talons vers la porte et allongea le pas pour s'exécuter au plus vite. Pendant ce temps le Roi invita la Mère Magie à le suivre vers une partit plus… chaleureuse de la salle du trône. Le coin fournit en coussins, canapés, fauteuils et autres assise au couleurs or, cuivre et bronze avec quelques note de terre, semblait confortable et surtout peu utiliser en temps normal malgré la cheminée actuellement allumée. Ils s'installèrent là, et a peine Magia eut-elle fini que deux Gobelins débarquèrent et s'inclinèrent devant leur Roi. Avant de faire la même chose dès qu'ils la virent.

Après une explication claire et précise de Magia aux Gobelins ces derniers firent leur travail. Ils emmenèrent le petit dans une salle spécialisée pour retirer cette chose qui ne devrait pas être là ainsi que les sorts posés sur l'enfant/ au terme des soins il ne resta plus à l'enfant qu'un cicatrice tellement fine qu'elle en était invisible si on n'avait pas le nez littéralement dessus. Pendant ce temps là Ragnuk II est Magia créèrent l'identité de la jeune femme. Ils trouvèrent aussi une modeste maison dans un autre pays proche d'une artère magique du pays. Magia, nouvellement Maggie Smith, devint officiellement la tutrice légale et magique du jeune Hadrian James Potter, Héritier de la Noble et Ancienne famille Potter. Après quelques formalité de plus sur la gestion des compte du petit et la mascarade pour le Grand Homme, la nouvelle maman prit son fils et disparu de Gringotts Angleterre pour réapparaitre dans la succursale de son nouveau pays et sa nouvelle maison.

* * *

**J'avais promis et ils sont de retour (pour vous jouer un mauv-) : Les P'tits Chiffres !  
[1] Alors je sais que, officiellement, on dit Gobelbabil mais comme c'est mon Univers ben ce sera Parlé Gobelin, et puis na !  
****[2] Non j'ai pas pris un nom random. Enfin si mais pas totalement puisque selon **_Wizarding World_** c'est le roi des gobelin Ragunk qui a forgé l'épée de Grinfindor.**

**Au cas où je ne fasse pas le prochain texte pour la Nuit du Fof (il sera quand même ici puisque suite de celui-ci) j'annonce la prochaine Nuit maintenant : 1****er**** Novembre ce qui tombe pile pour l'anniversaire de TeP !**


	4. Fin de Malédiction

**Bonjour, Bonsoir!  
**  
***regarde quand étais sa dernière Nuit* Hurm! j'ai une bonne excuse! oui oui. La flemme c'est une super excuse! Bon plus sérieusement j'ai eu un gros mood de démotivation. et les jeux ne m'ont pas aider ! Mais du coup me revoilà avec 2 textes pour ce receuil! **

* * *

Quirinus Quirrell devait être le plus ridicule professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'Histoire de Poudlard. L'homme terrifié par sa propre ombre et puant l'ail a des kilomètres à la ronde était plus risible qu'autre chose pour les élèves toutes années et toutes maisons confondues ! Aussi quand il voulut parler des défenses contre les sortilèges aux premières années Serpentard/Grinfindor il ne put pas, interrompu toutes les deux secondes par l'une ou l'autre maison rivale. En faite le ridicule professeur ne put espérer faire cours que lorsque le jeune Hadrian Potter lâcha un commentaire.

" Dites, comment vous compter comprendre quoi que ce soit en empêchant le prof de faire cours ? En plus c'est un cours en lien avec celui d'Enchantement ! Et j'aimerais avoir mon année pour que ma famille puisse être fière de moi ! Mais avec votre dispute vous empêchez la classe de se poursuivre ! Comment vous ont élever vos parents au nom de Merlin, Weasley ? Malfoy ?

\- On ne t'as pas sonné Potter ! retourne dans les jupe de ta mère ! Oh non c'est vrai elle est morte !

\- Tu te crois drôle Malfoy ? Parce que tu es juste pathétique !"

Sur cette réplique du dernier fils des Potter, l'horloge sonna et il sortit de la salle avec ses affaires.

Au moment de mourir, Quirinus se rappela ce moment où le jeune qui avait permis sa libération avait pris sa défense (même si ce fut pour son propre intérêt) lui revint en mémoire. C'est libéré par la malédiction du poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que l'un des pires professeur de cette génération partit rejoindre les morts.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier texte! Direction le second! **

**Mais avant, que diriez vous de mettre une petite review dans la boite juste là!**


	5. Dis moi pourquoi?

**Heeeey! **

**Voilà donc le deuxième texte de la *va lire ses note* 123 ème Nuit! mon préféré. Normal y a Xanxus!**

* * *

Xanxus regarda une nouvelle fois la Lettre devant lui. Il aurait aimé comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas arriver plus tôt à lui. Les Gobelins s'avéraient être un peuple neutre, alors pour quelle raison n'avait-il pas été prévenu dès son réveil de l'existence de cet enfant ? Un être qui avait besoin de lui. Un être dont il partageait le sang ?

Il se sentit bouillir de rage. Il se leva brusquement et sortit de son bureau, le déchet de requin gueula pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire mais il l'ignora. Il entra brusquement dans le bureau de sa Brume et lui tendit la lettre avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce et attendit que le maudit ait fini de lire. Quand ce dernier remonta son visage vers lui il parla :

" Est-ce que l'on peut savoir pourquoi ces Déchets ne m'ont pas prévenu plus tôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas Boss, la lettre a pu être cachée par un traître et la supercherie découverte récemment ! Vous voulez que j'aille enquêter sur le Motif de ce retard ?"

Il ne répondit que d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers une des salles d'entraînement spéciale. Une de celle dédiée à la magie. Il ne se servait que rarement de la sienne mais là il la sentait qui ne demandait qu'à être relâchée sous sa colère. On lui avait caché un cousin ! Un petit être de son sang à protéger !... Sa Mère avait-elle même souvenir d'avoir eu un frère ou un sœur un jour ?

* * *

**Voilà donc pour cette Nuit! **

**Une petite review pour me dire si c'est nul?**


End file.
